the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Talia al Ghul
scott talia al ghul Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and a girlfriend of Bruce Wayne/Batman as well as knowing the Dark Knight's identity. Batman: Arkham City Talia was stationed with her father and many of her elite guard ninjas underneath Arkham City where a Lazarus Pit was located floors below the Monarch Theater. As Batman came down into the Chamber of the Demon with a few ninjas pinning him down with their swords, Talia calls them off as she walks over to her boyfriend, slaps him in the face and asked how he found them. Just before she was about to kiss Bruce, she became shocked by how his face looked after Joker had poisoned him 3 to 4 hours ago. Batman then pretends to admit that he was ready to take her fathers place as she brings him down to begin his trials and after he took one chalice of the blood of the demon which temporary cures him and passed the trials, Talia then takes him to her father. Just as they entered the room with the Lazarus Pit, Ra's then offers Batman the chance to kill him in order to take his position, but then Batman reveals that he lied about his change of heart by refusing to kill Ra's which upsets Talia and then just as the two rivals clash in a batlle of illusions, Talia then tries to help her father who then loses control by holding her hostage to force Batman to give up his resistance to killing but Batman then defies his attempt by using a reverse Batarang to free Talia from his grasp. Despite all of that, Talia was still upset with Batman for lying to her and leaves him with her father. Later after realizing that the Joker poisoned Batman, she followed Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn to the Steel Mill and subdues her for the cure she took from Mr. Freeze's lab. Just as Batman ended up trapped under debree caused by missile strikes from Wonder Tower, she persuades Joker from killing him by offering him the secret of the Lazarus Pit and they both struck a deal as Talia pretends to still be mad at him for the lie she activates a signal beacon strapped by her left breast and leaves with the Joker. She was then held captive by Joker and his crew outside the Monarch Theater and was then taken inside by Joker after Batman takes out most of his men on the Park Row rooftops. As Batman enters the theater, he and Joker talk before Talia stabs the clown in the back with her sword and then brings the cure to Batman who then instead of taking the cure, hesitates over his past encounters with the Joker, giving the real and still sick Joker to kill Talia by shooting her from behind on the balcony. She admits to Batman that she didn't know that the Joker was smarter than he seemed and died. She was then avenged by Batman who drinks half the cure vile and puts an end to Joker in the Lazarus Pit by dropping the vile of the remaining antidote on the floor making it's healing effects useless leaving the evil killer clown no choice but to die. Whether she was later resurrected by the League of assassins or not is unknown. Voice Actress Talia is voiced by Stana Katic. Category:Females Category:Anti Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased